Menos de 15 minutos
by StarFive
Summary: Mi mirada estaba perpleja y confundida parpadeaba mucho, Sasuke estaba en cuclillas en medio de mis rodillas y comenzaba a desabrochar y bajar el cierre del pantalón mientras levantaba y tronaba un par de botones de mi camisa.


ONE SHOT

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

No gano ni dinero y nada de eso. Solo que mí pervertida mente desaloje ideas para que no se mueran mis neuronas.

AVISO: Para mayores de 18… y para la buena suerte de muchas hay casi una orgia.

* * *

Menos de 15 minutos

Si, eso realmente lo excitaba, las miradas de todos aquellos que consideraba como sus compañeros y otros tantos sus mejores amigos, le hacia ponerlo al mil, agregándole que su pudor y el no saber como había llegado a esa situación realmente le estaban dando pie a tener el mejor orgasmo en menos de 15 minutos. Después de jadeos silenciosos de miradas muy pervertidas y de la mirada más excitante que nunca le había visto a su compañero lo hicieron llegar a la luz, tan así que tuvo que recapitular ese extraño día.

* * *

Era un día común y corriente, siempre se tenia que levantar a las 5:30 am para estar arreglado para un día mas de escuela, esperar a que su perezoso padre se levantara y se dignara llevarlo a las 6:15 am; para de ahí tomar el autobús que duraba un poco mas de 15 minutos en llegar a la escuela. Comprendía muy bien a su progenitor, a esas horas él también quisiera estar acurrucado en su cama.

Si empre se pregunto que era muy raro que fuera una escuela bastante retirada y que estuviera en el estado siguiente al suyo, mas sin embargo el gozo de poder concluir esa hermosa carrera le hacia olvidar cualquier pereza, además era divertido ver un poco de campo y granjas antes de llegar a su escuela.

No sabia por que, pero des que había entrado siempre le había tocado la fortuna de sentarse al lado de aquel tipo tan misterioso y tan callado, no podía dejar de babear al ver sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Tal vez al inicio era miedo el sentarse a su lado, ya que nunca hablaba y si él se animaba a preguntar algo siempre contestaba con palabras cortas e hirientes sin decirlas directamente, pero ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos. Daba gracias a Dios que su escuela fuera de puros hombres, tal vez él seria como él.

Ya pasaban las 6:30 am, cuando por fin llego a su salón en compañía de su interesante amigo, y como siempre el silencio reinaba, le parecía raro, pero siempre disipaba esa sensación y continuaba su vida.

Era lunes, un maldito día, todos pensaban lo mismo, ya que el frio azotaba por la madrugada y era muy común ver los desfiles de suéteres abrigos y bufandas, pero a las 14:00 pm, cuando ya por fin salían la mayoría ya casi se encueraban, aunque para alguien como yo que solo me interesan los de mi mismo sexo era como ver prono censurada pero en vivo y a todo color.

Y ahí estaba yo, de nuevo con el mismo pleito des que había iniciado su pequeña amistad con su amigo interesante.

Sasuke siempre era el primero en salir y por alguna extraña razón siempre lo esperaba cerca de los autobuses.

Le fastidiaba que la bola disque amigos que tenia siempre le dijeran apodos o cosas peores que sugirieran cosas amorosas entre el Naruto Usumaki y Sasuke Ushiha, aunque al no le desagradaba nada; pero trataba de mantenerse al margen ya que con el carácter que se cargaba el otro, podía durar semanas sin volver a pronunciar algo. Tal ves esa era la razón por la cual el pálido joven arrancaba carrera y con una mirada acecina marcaba alto a toda la bola de mal pensados y mañosos cuando el rubio se acercaba a él para ya poder subir a los camiones y por fin regresar cada quien a sus respectivas casas.

Pero ese día estaban más inquietos, tan así que los alumnos de mi propio salón le prohibieron la entrada a los de otros salones, aunque no era para quejarce ya que habría mas espacio, solo que me extrañaba esa actitud, algo estaban tramando y por las miradas rápidas que me aventaban no era muy bueno el pronóstico.

Maldita sea mi cobardía, pero prefería estar entre Sasuke y la ventana y no en el corredor y con unas simples palabras hice que mi amigo silencioso me cambiara de lugar, aunque nos tuviéramos que juntar un poco para lograr mi cometido. Pero aun seguía nervioso ya que a Sasuke se le había ocurrido irse a sentar hasta los asientos del fondo.

.- Ahora, tu que traes, estas mas nervioso que otros días – dijo algo fstidiado.

.- na-da-so-lo-es-tu-ima-gi-na-ción – dije con una sonrisa un tanto torpe.

De reojo vi que mis "seguidores" venían otra ves a fastidiar. Solo esperaba no causar molestias a Sasuke.

.-Hola – dijo un Sai muy sonriente, el realmente me causaba nauseas. Más por que un par de veces en el baño se quiso aprovechar de mí, o por lo menos trato de tocarme en mis partes bajas, vendito sea Kami y mi amigo Gaara pasaba por ahí.

.- y ahora que quieres – conteste tratando de sonar muy fuerte.

.- Que carácter, se nota que el Ushiha le esta pasando malas mañas, - comento a la mayoría de mi clase que se encontraban atrás de él - aunque, a mi en lo personal me gusta que rasguñen un poco, eso me excita… – lo dijo con todo el descaro que poseía, trate de defenderme con palabras pero nunca salían las adecuadas así que nunca le contestaba nada y solo lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar - en fin, no es que queramos ser monótonos o ser fastidiosos, pero ya en serio digan la verdad, ¿son pareja? – y lanzó como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Sasuke parecía mas tranquilo y su pose de brazos cruzados y su perfecto porte no cambiaban, pero su mirada oscura y letal le decía que se estaba pasando de la línea.

.- Por que varios de nosotros quisiéramos por lo menos un revolcón contigo – dijo y me jalo asía él haciéndome re pegarme y sentir su cosa ya prendida.

Trate de zafarme pero me mantenía muy sujetado, además que estaba muy sonrojado por que Sasuke estaba presenciando lo que menos quería que viera, aunque el si sabia que yo era Gay.

.- Suéltalo - Para mi sorpresa y alivio Sasuke vino en mi rescate, pero se mantenía parado y con los brazos cruzados.

.- Tu de que te apuras, si de todas maneras a él no lo ves como un posible novio o algo así – dijo y me agarro del mentón – además esta linda nenita siempre nos contesta que no son nada, ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS.

Me sonroje mas de lo que ya, y para mi mala suerte el camión ya estaba comenzando a calentar para avanzar, seria un recorrido muy tortuoso. Y no se de donde pero por fin saque valor para contestar.

.- No es cierto, yo solo dije que el y yo solamente somos amigos. – mire a Sasuke, parecía desanimado. ¿Lo había herido?

.- jajajajajajaja – Sai y su demás pandilla, aunque más bien pachitos se reían. Lo malo es que el camión ya se movía y no podía hacerme para ningún lado, ya que por la salida estaba el grupo fastidioso y por detrás estaba Sasuke, realmente no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero realmente me mortificaba que mi mejor amigo me echara aquella mirada de desprecio y confusión. Quería que la tierra me comiera en ese momento. Y lo peor era que la bola de tarados no dejaban de reírse.

Me comencé a encoger para poder esconder mi cara en el suelo. Pero un par de manos me tomaron de los hombros y fui lanzado con un poco de brusquedad en el asiento que al inicio ocupaba.

Mi mirada estaba perpleja y confundida parpadeaba mucho, Sasuke estaba en cuclillas en medio de mis rodillas y comenzaba a desabrochar y bajar el cierre del pantalón mientras levantaba y tronaba un par de botones.

Todo ese ajetreo me éxito demasiado, tanto así que se noto de inmediato con mi bulto por de fuera, además que mi amigo lo sujetaba muy posesivamente. Pero dejo de hacer movimientos y miro fulminante a todos que se comenzaron a acercar como abejas a la miel.

.- **"Él es solo de mi propiedad" **y pobre de aquel que lo vuelva o lo quiera tocar, que yo me encargare de darle una muerte muy dolorosa. Y mas les vale nunca mas volverlo hacer sentir mal – dijo de manera muy baja para que solo los revoltosos lo oyeran pero aun así sonó muy superior y con una mirada mas que de un acecino empedernido; y a la vista de todos los demás prosiguió a lamer mi pene endurecido.

No sabia que hacer o como diablos debía contestar, lo único que mi mente hacia era ordenar a mi boca quedarse cerrada para que todos los demás que ni siquiera estaban por enterados de lo que ocurría atrás fueran a voltear por los gritos y alaridos de placer que yo quería soltar.

De reojo mire a los desgraciados que habían provocado todo aquello y mi pene se paro mas al verles la cara de lujuria y el notar que con mucho cuidado y para que otro no lo notara se tocaban por encima de las ropas. Sai estaba que no aguantaba el tocar al menor pero era mil veces más valiosa su vida, o eso pensaba su desgraciada mente.

Sasuke paso y roso sus manos por todo lo libre de piel que pudo alejar de la molesta ropa, una llego a la parte baja de los testículos y comenzó a moldear como si de masa se trataba, mientras seguía mamándome el pene y con la otra traviesa mano pellizcaba de ves en cuando mis erectos pezones.

Todo esto se acumulo, me sujete con mi mano izquierda del brazo metálico del asiento, apreté mis labios muy fuerte mente casi al punto de dejarlos blancos y con la derecha sujete la cabeza de Sasuke para así sentir que estaba profundo y de una manera deliciosa venirme.

El pálido joven voltio a ver a todos y los fulmino con la mirada de superioridad, indicándoles que se largaran de una buena ves. Se acerco a mí y se termino de lamer sus propios labios enfrente de mí y termino con un beso profundo pero al mismo tiempo rápido.

Se incorporo y recorrió un poco la cortina de la ventana que teníamos al lado, me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad. Con un toque en el hombro fue capas de darme la orden y recorrerme al lado de la ventana mientras el se sentaba un tanto de lado y tapar la vista de los perplejos Gaara y Lee que se encontraban del otro lado de la línea de asientos. Realmente estaba muy sonrojado.

.- Yo que tu, me voy acomodando las ropas – dijo como si nada pero aun así viéndome muy detenidamente. – Disculpa, pero eso era lo que te quería comentar hoy, que si querías ser mi pareja, pero esos idiotas no me dejaron otra opción. –dijo y mire de mala gana, pero al ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas me di cuenta que era muy cierto lo que decía.

Termine de arreglarme, me acerque a él, ya que este mantenía los ojos cerrados. Y lo bese muy intensamente, el beso se termino de manera brusca, ya que el camión al llevar velocidad, freno al llegar a la parada.

.- Me encantaría terminar con esto en mi o en tu casa – dije muy coquetamente y con mi gran sonrisa, el se sorprendió pero aun así me miro muy feliz. Y termine por acercarme a su oído. – además tengo ganas de poder gemir.

* * *

Y así mi interesante recorrido de 15 minutos se volvieron en los más deliciosos y placenteros.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado… y espero sus opiniones.

OK… les explico de donde vino esto, yo digo que le parecerá interesante, sino, omitan esto, jejejejeje.

Yo voy a una escuela así de lejos, y esta idea vino hace unos días, ya que un amigo muy querido y Gay, estaba fastidiando aun chico que todo mundo dice que si se gustan pero el otro necio que no lo niega. Pero aun así en un regreso de escuela para llegar a nuestra parada, el tipo que dice que es fiel a las mujeres ( si como no ¬¬) se puso a jugar y se empezaron a agarrar sus cosas, yo estaba muerta de la risa junto con barias chicas y chicos, todos vimos que paso, jajajajaja. Cuando todo paso y llegue a mi casa esta idea me dio vuelta tras vuelta y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribir esto.

Cuídense bye.

PD: Lectoras o lectores de "QUE DÍA ES HOY" a mas tardar el domingo subo la continuación, gracias por ser pacientes, bye.


End file.
